Comforting, Healing, Loving
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione is in her sixth year at Hogwarts when Harry and Ron start abusing her. She turns to Severus as he is the only one she fully trusts to help and understand. HG/SS romance . Hermione is of age. Rated for mention of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter ... I just take them out the box to play =-)**_

_****_

A / N : I got bored and decided to write a new fic. Seeing how well by last Hermione/Severus fic went, I decided I'd write another one. I have it all planned out and shall post once a week. I hope you enjoy it!

_**Warning : This IS AU! All flames WILL be ignored. Hermione Granger IS of age in this fic due to her use of the time turner.**_

* * *

-CHAPTER ONE-

It all starts

Hermione Granger was the best witch of the age, but no-one knew of the emotional and physical pain that her so called "best friends" did to her on a regular basis.

It all started with the odd insult here and there. At first she thought they were just joking around and she would just smile and laugh along with them before carrying on with whatever she was doing. But, one day they were sitting in the common room working on their homework and looking over their mid-term grades. Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder and laughed, she had straight O's even in potions which had _never_ happened before.

"What's your problem Ron?" she asked annoyed at him for hovering over her shoulder.

"What did you do to get an 'O' from Snape? Shag him?"

"No Ron. Since the end of the war he's been giving _everyone_ the grades that they deserve."

"I've still failed."

"You deserved it Ron."

"I did too, Hermione," Harry said joining their near argument.

"The only reason either of you did so very well last year was because you were using _his_ book and not working yourselves."

Ron huffed and pushed her forward into the table. The air was pushed from her lungs and she sat for a few moments catching her breath before snatching up her things and storming to the library even though that it was way past curfew. She knew she would probably get caught, but her mind was on the change in the boys, even when she bumped into Professor McGonagall she just apologised and carried on walking.

That night, Hermione spent in the back of the library at a hidden table. She didn't sleep and didn't want to. It was Friday night and Hermione had no wish to return to the common room or tower.

Over the weekend Ron and Harry continued to throw insults about her mid-term results, Hermione wanted nothing more than to go and hide and not have to deal with the two lads. But, she just grinned and kept her emotions in check.

When the week started, Hermione was relieved as she could burry herself into her school work. Both Ron and Harry carried on with their insults about her grades and how she got them. Hermione tried to defend herself and make them realise just how hard she had to work to get her grades. Deep down she knew that they would never understand, and that one day, she would once again be without friends. She hoped and prayed that that day arrived later rather than sooner. Her greatest fear was not something that was physical like spiders, but was something that most people were afraid of ... being alone. She had been alone for most of her life, having only her parents for company until she arrived at Hogwarts and then she had only the company of her books and the odd professor until the incident with the troll and she met Harry and Ron. Now though, she was regretting ever meeting the two.

Three weeks later and Hermione had had enough. The comments were getting more frequent and she was finding it increasingly harder to ignore them and get along with them at the same time. So, one Friday evening she put down her potions essay which was working on when she heard Ron comment once more on her potions grades.

"I wonder where she goes every Friday night," Harry whispered to Ron as he watched Hermione pack away her things.

"She's probably down in the dungeons shagging Snape," Ron whispered back spitting out their Professor's name and threw a disgusted look at Hermione.

"Look, what is your problem," Hermione finally snapped. "I work hard for _all _of my grades and for your information; I'm working with Professor _McGonagall_ on a project for Professor _Dumbledore_. Get you facts right before you start accusing people of things that they have never and will never happen."

"Well 'Mione, why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have said anything."

"Because I was told not to tell anyone," Hermione said in a calmed voice, hoping that her harsh voice had gotten through to the immature lads. For the past two weeks Hermione had been working in Professor McGonagall's chambers. Her grades had started to drop and when Hermione had told her that she couldn't concentrate around the lads, she offered Hermione the use of her chambers over the weekend. That's not something she would tell the boys though, it would just cause more trouble.

Over the next couple of months, Hermione got along well with boys and her grades shot back up. She stopped going to Professor McGonagall's chambers every weekend and started to spend more time with her friends. The Christmas holidays quickly approach and once again, Hermione was at odds with Harry and Ron.

"Come on Hermione. Why won't you spend Christmas at the burrow with us?"

"Because I want to stay here, I _need_ to stay here this year."

"Why?"

"It's the first Christmas without my parents, no offence Ron, but I need to by on my own."

"You mean you're spending it with _Snape_."

"Shut up Ron. I'm going to be spending a lot of it at my parents' graves." Hermione blinked hard, forcing the build up of tears back.

"I understand, Hermione."

"Thanks Harry."

"But couldn't you grieve for them with us?"

"I don't want to be around anyone this Christmas."

"Fine. Come on Harry, let's go before we miss the train."

Hermione sighed as she watched both the lads storm out of the common room. As far as she knew, she was the only student staying as everyone else was spending the first Christmas without Voldemort with their families, even those that had lost relatives. Hermione had lost her only relatives, but thanks to her use of the time turner during her third year, she was already of age. She had two summer jobs working in book stores and had done for a while, so she had a good build up of money in her bank. She managed, but she knew if she went to the burrow, Molly would take it upon herself to look after the girl.

Hermione headed for the Great Hall knowing that the staff members would be expecting her to come to all the meals throughout the holiday as she had started to make it a habit of missing meals when she knew she would have no choice but to sit by the boys.

Hermione was enjoying the peace and quiet, well, that was until Christmas day when instead of presents from her friends, she found the ones she had sent them and a letter on top of her desk while her gifts were at the end of her bed. Carefully, Hermione opened the letter and a tear slid down her cheek at seeing the gifts returned and unopened.

_Hermione,_

_We know you sent us gifts but we don't want anything from you. You'll probably go crying to Snape and he'll hold you and come and get us later today, but we don't care. We don't see how your parents could have even loved you._

_Ronald and Harry_

More tears slid down her cheeks and she let the letter slip from her fingers and turned to her gifts. She only had three this year but she didn't care.

She received a set of books on Transfiguration and a bar of muggle chocolate from Professor Dumbledore, a set of potions books and an invitation to use his private lab at any time from Professor Snape and a locket with moving photos of her parents in from Professor McGonagall. She smiled and mentally thanked them all. She had gifts for them in the draw to her desk as she wanted to deliver them face-to-face.

Smiling and forgetting all about Harry and Ron, Hermione almost skipped down to breakfast, her long emerald green dress flowing around her as she quickly walked.

"Good morning Hermione," the Professor's chorused.

"Good morning Professor's."

"Get any good gifts?"

"Yes thank you, yourselves?"

"Yes." Everyone around the table nodded and got back to chatting to their neighbour.

Hermione had sat herself next to Professor Snape and turned to him smiled. "How are you today Professor?"

"Tired, but otherwise well. Yourself?"

"The same."

"So, what did you get this year?"

"Books, chocolate, a locket and your gift."

"Just four?"

"Three, Sir. I didn't get anything from the boys this year."

Severus just raised an eyebrow in questioning, but didn't push her. "Are you planning on doing anything today?"

"I was thinking of asking Professor McGonagall to take me to my parents' graves after breakfast and then after delivering the gifts I have brought for a few people, I was going to come down and ask for the use of a corner of your lab so I could try one of the potions from one of my new books."

"If Professor Dumbledore is okay with it, I'll take you, I was thinking of getting out of the castle for a while and that leaves the two lovebirds to themselves."

"Thank you for thinking of us Severus. I have no problem with it as long as Hermione hasn't." Hermione shook her head. "Then leave whenever you wish, just make sure you're back before dinner tonight."

"Of course. When would you like to leave, Miss Granger?"

"As soon as possible."

"Go get your cloak when you have finished and come down to my office."

Hermione nodded and carried on with her breakfast as Severus swept out of the Great Hall in his usual manner.

"Be kind to him, Hermione."

"I will Minerva. Now, I better be off, the sooner the better."

"Come up and see us later."

"Of course."

Minerva stood and embraced the girl, giving her the hanky that Albus had given her when she lost her mother. "I'm here if you want me," Minerva whispered.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered back.

Half an hour later and Hermione was stood in front of her parents' grave with her potions Professor.

"I'll just go and stand over there."

"No, please stay." Severus nodded. "This is the first time I've been here."

"You're strong Miss Granger, you'll grieve and it won't be so hard in the future."

"I know. And please, call me 'Hermione'"

"I'm sorry." Hermione nodded. "What were they like?"

Hermione shrugged. "They loved me. Let me have what ever I want as long as it wouldn't be thrown out a week later. I already have my own personal library. They left me the house when they died so I have somewhere to live. I remember when I was little, my mother used to read to me every night and she walked in one night before I could talk and I was sat there in my crib reading a book. I was a quite child and didn't start talking until I was nearly four, by then I was already in school. I used to sit in the corner of nursery and read whichever book I had brought with me that day."

"And they didn't mind?"

"Not my parents. They really did love me, at least, I think they did."

"They sound like wonderful people who loved you so very much. Who has said otherwise?"

"Harry and Ron; they're angry with me because I didn't want to go to the burrow with them this year. They even sent the gifts that I brought them back unopened. It was rather a shock this morning." Hermione conjured a large bouquet of flowers and placed them at the foot of the head stone. "I miss you so much. I'll always love and remember you mama and papa," Hermione whispered and finally let her tears fall. "Can we go back now please?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Of course." Severus brought the girl, no, young woman, into his arms and held her close as they apperated to the castle. As they walked from the gates to main entrance, he asked, "Would you like to come and have some tea with me?"

"Sure," she whispered.

After dinner Hermione went back down to the dungeons with Severus and handed him his gift once the door to his office was closed. Severus slowly opened it and smiled.

"How on earth did you get this, Hermione?"

"I've been saving and I couldn't think of anything else. I don't really think you're the jewellery kind."

"I do like my jewellery, but this is so much better than what I have ever received before. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure Severus."

"I'm glad you're finally using my first name, especially now that you have access to my private labs."

"Thank you so much for that."

"It'll be nice to see how talented you really are." Severus smiled at the young woman in front of him.

"Merry Christmas Severus, and thank you for today."

"My pleasure."

Hermione approached Severus and hugged him quickly before retreating.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise Hermione, you're more than welcome to come to me for a hug any time. Merry Christmas."

"Thank you Severus. And again, Merry Christmas."

The two smiled at each other before Hermione turned and headed off to find Minerva and Albus to give them their gifts.

"Hermione!" Minerva hugged Hermione close. "How are you?"

"I'm good Minerva."

"Severus wasn't too hard on you, was he?"

"No. In fact he gave me permission to use his given name and free access to his private labs."

"Wow."

"I know." Hermione smiled and looked around the room. "Where's Albus?"

"I believe he is in the study placing his new books on the shelves."

"Let's go and pull him away then, I have something for the both of you."

"Really?"

"Come one Minerva!" Hermione rushed into the study and threw herself into Albus' arms.

"Hello Kitten. You seem happy."

"I am."

"Severus," Minerva whispered as an explanation.

Albus nodded. "Now, what brought you from his arms and into mine."

"I wasn't in his arms Albus and I come baring gifts."

"In that case to the living room!" Albus exclaimed as he dragged his girls to sit in front of the fire. "Come on then Hermione, what have you brought us."

"Calm down Albus. Calm down." Hermione chuckled and dropped his gift into his lap.

Albus quickly tore the sparkling paper and smiled widely. "Socks!"

"I hope you don't have a pair like that."

"Nope, they're great!" Albus gazed at the dancing lemon drops that were being chased by a tabby kitten and bright red phoenix.

"Good." Hermione sat next to Minerva and handed her, her gift. "Open it."

Minerva nodded and carefully took the wrapper from around the gift and she smiled lightly when she saw the locket. It was a shiny white gold tabby cat with a picture of Albus and Hermione on the inside. "I love it thank you Kitten."

"It's fine, honestly."

Minerva hugged Hermione and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Got time to spend with an old lady and her crazy husband?"

"You're not old, Minerva."

"Oh, but I'm crazy?"

"Yes!" both girls shouted.

~o~o~

With Christmas out of the way, and the term starting back up, Hermione had less and less time to spend brewing with Severus or on her own. Now, she had to try and avoid Harry and Ron and get all of her work done. But, as Albus and Minerva had decided to crack down on curfew and everyone had to be in their common rooms and stay there until morning, she had no choice but to stay in the tower. Now though, both Ron and Harry were trying to convince her to do _all _of their homework and so far, she had refused point blank to even look at them, but that just proved to make them angry.

"Guys, just leave me alone, please."

"No. Why won't you do it? You used to."

"I never used to do any thing other than help you Ronald, and don't think I'm going to start doing it now."

"You will Hermione."

"Back off Harry." Hermione stood and tried to get past him, but he towered above her. "Get out of my way."

Harry just looked at her before slapping her face. "Do it _now_."

"Or what? You going to hit me again?"

Harry did hit her again ... twice as hard. "Going to refuse again?" Hermione didn't say anything so he hit her again, this time in the stomach, hard and she fell backwards into the chair behind her. "You will do it, if you want to your not."

Hermione silently nodded and started to repeat everything she had already written onto her own parchment, twice. She finally finished everything at 6am and charmed the writing to look like that of Harry's and Ron's. Sighing, she went and showered before running towards the Great Hall to eat before the boys decided to join her. She spotted them coming down the stairs and she stood quickly and went straight for the transfiguration classroom, thrusting their work into their hands as she passed.

The next few weeks saw Hermione getting slowly more and more tired. She was getting a collection of bruises which she had to keep covered by glamours and clothes. She had stopped going down to Severus' private lab as she had far too much work to do while the boys played. She wanted nothing more than to go to Severus' lab and chambers and never leave. That was where she felt safe; it was somewhere where she knew that the boys couldn't reach her.

**To Be Continued ...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A / N : Thanks for all the reviews! *hands out cookies to everyone* Here's the next chapter, I hope you're all enjoying it!**_

* * *

-CHAPTER TWO-

Finding out

Hermione screamed when she was pushed into an empty classroom. She heard the lock click and then a hand was pressed over her mouth.

"Shut up and listen mudblood."

Hermione nodded and the hand was removed from her face and Ron stepped in front of her.

"What do you want, Ron?" Hermione spat.

"You to go out with me."

"That will never happen so stop dreaming."

Ron slapped her. "You will go out with me."

"I don't think so."

Again he slapped her. "Yes, you _will_."

Hermione didn't say anything but shook her head earning her another slap from the red-head. Ron pushed her to the floor and kicked her a couple of times as she continued to shake her head, refusing to let Ron's attack change her mind.

When Ron couldn't get any more noise from her month, he turned and stormed out.

Severus Snape was walking along the third floor corridor, heading to see Filius about a potion he had requested when he heard a muffled scream. He quickened his pace and round the corner just in time to see Ronald Weasley quickly running from a long since abandoned classroom. Thinking it was suspicious, he silently entered the room and looked around, at first he didn't see any thing and then his eyes were brought to some thing small quivering under the teacher's desk. He knelt down when he got to the front and gasped. Hermione Granger was lay in a foetal position bruised and bloody. He silently vanished the table and knelt next to the young woman.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Hermione," he whispered again, wanting her to turn to him. Another soft whisper brought Hermione's gaze to her Professor.

"Severus," she whispered. She was trembling and now she let her tears fall.

Severus carefully scooped her into his arms and held her while she cried. He ran his fingers through her silky hair and wiped away her salty tears. When she had calmed he caressed her bruised cheek and asked softly;

"What happened?"

"Ron," was all she said.

Severus didn't need her to say any more though, he could tell what had happened, he just didn't understand why. He stood with her in his arms, and quickly headed for the Hospital Wing. He would have looked over her himself, but he knew Poppy was much better, no matter how much the woman got on his nerves. He would just have to grin and bare it.

Over the next few hours, Poppy worked quickly and silently to get Hermione back to good health. Severus paced just outside the cubicle and tried to wait patiently for Poppy to finish. He knew Hermione was in bad shape, he just didn't know how bad a shape she was in. Eventually, Severus gave up and sat down, and let his thoughts wonder to the girl hidden behind the curtains.

Hermione gasped every time Poppy touched her or waved her wand. She hadn't healed any of her injuries not wanting to anger Harry and Ron. She hadn't realised that she was in such a bad shape. She had new eating habits and she knew that that didn't help her condition, but she couldn't stomach eating much, if anything at all. She had little or no sleep every night and that had meant that her body couldn't heal naturally, so, she nodded when she heard Madame Pomfrey say that she had to take a dreamless sleep potion and not attend any lessons for a week. Hermione had only one request;

"Can someone stay with me?"

"Why, dear?"

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered.

Poppy's heart went out to the girl and she nodded. "Who did you have in mind?"

"Professor Snape," she whispered.

"I'll have to check with Professor McGonagall." She waited for Hermione to nod before continuing, "I'll send Professor Snape in now for you, _but_ whatever Professor McGonagall says, goes."

"I understand."

Poppy nodded and looked briefly sorry for the girl before walking out of the cubicle and going to Severus.

"She wants to see you Severus. But, don't stress her out, she needs to rest to finish healing, I've done all I can with magic."

Severus nodded and stood, in his usual manner he headed to the cubicle that held his student.

"Poppy said you wanted to see me, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you for finding me, Severus."

"It's fine." Severus sat on the edge of the bed and gently held her hand. "Want happened, Mia?"

"I don't want to talk about it Sev."

Severus nodded and started a talk on the latest potion that Hermione wanted to start brewing when she next had the time.

Half an hour later, Minerva McGonagall and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore quickly strode into the cubicle.

"Hermione, what on earth happened?" Minerva sat on the edge of the bed where Severus had just jumped up from.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione looked down and blinked back her tears.

"But who did this?"

"Minerva, love, leave her be, I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready."

"Of course Albus; sorry Hermione," Minerva whispered.

"I know who it was Minerva, but I will not discuss this here," Severus said in a cold voice full of anger.

Albus nodded. "Come and speak to me Severus, I do believe Poppy wanted to speak to the ladies."

Severus nodded and whispered to Hermione that he would be back before following the old man out and letting Poppy in.

"Ahh, Minerva, you got my message."

"I did, you could have sent it earlier though Poppy."

"I wanted Hermione to spend some time with Severus."

"Why am I here Poppy?"

"You're her head of house and she may not want to speak about what happened, but she needs you here."

"But ..."

"No Minerva, just because you weren't told straight away, don't go funny with us."

"Sorry."

"Now, Hermione here has to stay either with me for a week, or with another member of staff. She in not allowed to attend lessons, but I will allow her to do her work in bed as long as she doesn't stress herself." Poppy looked over her glasses at Hermione before carrying on. "She has asked to have Severus as her member of staff."

"Severus?"

"Yes Professor, I trust him and I'm close to him."

"What about me, Hermione?"

"I'm sorry Minerva, but Severus understands."

Minerva got the hint and understood what had happened. It may not have been her parents but she had a good feeling that she knew what had happened to the girl she saw as a daughter. Embracing her she whispered, "Just take care for me. And promise me you'll call, for anything."

"I promise."

"She can have Severus has her guardian until she is well again, but only if Severus agrees to it."

"Thank you, Minerva."

"No problem Kitten, anything to keep you happy."

Hermione smiled and tried to look around the corner to Severus who was talking animatedly with the Headmaster.

"It was Ronald Wesley, Albus, but I do not believe this is the first time this has happened."

"I shall speak to him Severus, now I do believe the young woman is waiting for you to go back to her."

Severus nodded and quickly went back to Hermione's side and sat on the other side of the bed to Minerva.

"Severus, are you willing to look after Hermione while she heals? She needs complete bed-rest as I am sure you have been told."

Severus nodded. "I don't have a problem with that, but what about my lessons?"

"Filius' daughter is coming in tonight, she can fill in, I'm sure she'll be more than willing."

"Yes, okay, she would be acceptable."

"Good." Minerva stood. "I've got a meeting to go to. Now Hermione dear, don't cause our dear potions professor any trouble now."

"I won't _mum_."

Minerva nodded and smiled. She latched onto Albus' arm and the pair quickly headed for his office.

"You're free to take her down to your chambers once she had had something to eat."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," Hermione whispered. When the woman had entered her office, Hermione held onto Severus' hand and let her tears flow.

Severus put his arm around her shoulder and held her as she cried and continued to hold her until she had finished her meal.

Over the next week, Hermione stayed in Severus' guest room as did Severus. Both with their own single bed; Hermione sat doing her school work while Severus helped her. Hermione had the most fun though, when he would come and sit next to her in bed and they would discuss the first thing that came to mind. Severus too enjoyed these moment, but also because he could hold her in his arms. He had noticed the change in her when she came back for her seventh year, but he cursed himself for not noticing the change in Ronald Weasley, and probably Potter, earlier.

When the week had passed, Hermione quickly jumped back into her lessons and full schedule. She still went down to Severus' chambers every night as she had gotten permission from the Headmaster stating that she didn't feel safe going back to Gryffindor tower. She knew that this arrangement was only temporary as she would soon have her own rooms, but she enjoyed it. And so did Severus. They both had someone to talk to and both had quick and easy access to the lab if they so wanted. This was the only place in the castle that she knew she could run away from Ron and Harry and hide as she knew that they would never get to her here.

One night, Hermione ran through the castle corridors and down to the dungeon. She threw herself through Severus' office door and into his arms. Large tears were falling down her cheeks and racking sobs were taking over her body. Severus soothed her and held her until she was calmed enough. He didn't have to guess at what had made her so upset, he just needed her to tell him everything.

"Ron and Harry," she sobs quietly.

Severus growled and held her closer. "They're not going to hurt you again Mia, I promise," he whispered into her ear. She calmed down after that and once tucked up in bed, fell straight to sleep. Severus stormed out of his chambers and straight up to the Headmaster's office, knowing that both Albus and Minerva would be there.

"Severus, what can we do for you?"

"Expel Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

"Why?"

"They're hurt Hermione, again."

"Calm down dear boy. We can't do anything unless we have proof."

"What proof?" Severus growled.

"They need to either me caught harming her, or we need to see her memories."

"Hasn't she been through enough?" This time it was Minerva getting involved. "I'm sorry Albus, but I'm with Severus on this one, something has to be done."

"I know, but I cannot punish the boys for something that no one has seen them doing."

**To Be Continued ...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A / N : Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Sorry I didn't post yesterday I'm feeling a little under the weather and wasn't able to get onto my laptop. *hands out cookies to everyone reading* Enjoy!**_

* * *

-CHAPTER THREE-

Talking

A month later and Hermione had been given her own rooms. For the first two weeks in her room, she started to have nightmares and pictures of Ron and Harry appeared whenever she closed her eyes. She tried to cover up her sleepless nights, but eventually, even the glamours she had started to wear weren't working as well as they should. She knew some of the teachers could see through them, but she had yet to have a single one of them comment on it. She guessed that they just thought she was working too hard as was her norm. She had yet to see Severus since her glamours had started to weaken, so she wasn't sure if he would be able to see through it. She would know after her next lesson ... potions.

Hermione sat in her usual seat and worked as hard as she usually did, but she struggled to keep her mind on the job at hand, as both Harry and Ron were sat on the desk next to her. Ron used to be her partner and then she had Harry, but now, no one wanted to be her partner in anything, which suited just fine as long as no one was talking to her. At the end of the lesson she realised that she was still brewing. She looked up at Severus who nodded at her and she carried on, it didn't take her too long, but the fact she didn't finish her potion first had hinted at Severus that she wasn't herself. She walked up to the front when she had bottled her potion and placed it on the desk.

"Is something wrong Hermione?"

"I'm fine Severus."

"Come on." Severus stood and held her hand, leading her through to his private chambers, her book bag following behind them. "Sit down; I'll go make us some tea."

Hermione nodded and curled up on the sofa, kicking her shoes off and curled her feet under her. She starred into the fire trying not to close her eyes, fearing she would see the faces she had been seeing since she moved out of Severus' chambers. She didn't notice when Severus sat next to her until he gently pulled her into his arms and softly whispered to her.

For hours they stayed like that; Severus holding Hermione close and soothing her as she cried. She eventually cried herself to sleep, it started off peaceful as all of her others, but it soon turned upside down. She started to scream but she soon woke up in Severus' arms. She turned and buried her head in his chest as he once again soothed her.

"I can't do this any more Sev," Hermione gasped.

"Can't do what?"

"Stay quite. I want to tell you everything."

"Are you sure, Mia?"

Hermione nodded. "Have you got a pensive?" Severus nodded. "Can I just put my memories in there for you to see?"

"Of course." Severus stood with Hermione still in his arms and took her to his study. He sat her on the loveseat and pulled his pensive out of the cupboard under his desk.

Five minutes later and Hermione and Severus were plunging into Hermione's memories, hand in hand.

~o~o~

_Hermione was sat in the common room looking over her mid-year grades with Ron hovering over her shoulder._

"_Bloody hell, what did you do to get a 'O' from Snape? Shag him?"_

Hermione turned to Severus as the rest of the memory played out.

"You earned that Outstanding."

"I know. This was the first time that Ron and Harry started. I've left out the little ones where there were just insult thrown at me when it was just the three of us."

Severus nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close and waited for the next memory to play

~o~o~

_Hermione was sat in the library working through her homework when she was interrupted by Ron and Harry. Harry pushed her head down hard onto the desk she was sat at and Ron knelt down in front of her._

"_**Why**__ have we failed our homework with __**all**__ of our teachers Hermione?"_

_Hermione didn't say anything and Harry took a hold of her writing hand._

"_Answer him," he growled._

"_They can tell what is mine and what is yours."_

"_Then make it more like ours," Ron growled._

_Harry twisted her right wrist for a moment before they stood, threw their work onto the desk and walked of. Hermione rubbed her head and wrist; knowing that it would hurt to continue working; but also knowing that she had no choice. So, she put her head down and started to work quickly on her work and then started on the large pile that the boys had left her to work on._

"Well that explains why I thought I was reading three essays from you."

Hermione giggled. "I couldn't stand being used like that, but I was too scared to do or say anything." A tear slipped down her cheek and Severus pulled her into an embraced and held her until the third memory start to play.

~o~o~

_Hermione was pushed into an empty classroom and a hand over her mouth muffled her scream. She was pushed to the floor and kicked several times before having a load of papers thrown at her._

"_This is the last time I'm going to warn you about our work Hermione," Harry growled down at her. He kicked her once more in the ribs and stalked off._

_Hermione groaned and turned over the empty her stomach. Once she had gained enough strength, she cleaned the floor and her robes, collected the papers and sat herself at a dusty desk to start work. She stayed there all night hunched over a desk, only moving once or twice to stretch her back and ribs._

Hermione sobbed and had turned around when she saw Harry enter the room. Severus wrapped his arms tightly around her as he watched everything unfold in front of him.

"Shh, I've got you love, I've got you," Severus whispered. "We can leave the rest for later if you wish."

"No, there's only two left," Hermione managed to get out between sobs.

As the second before last memory started to play, Hermione stayed facing away with her face buried in Severus' chest.

~o~o~

_A slamming of a door jolted Hermione from her book. Harry and Ron started shouting at her because they had gotten detention from Professor McGonagall. She closed her eyes and waited for the hit but it never came. She opened her eyes and screamed when a stunner hit her. Another came shortly after and threw her off her chair and knocked her unconscious._

_The memory skipped forward six hours and showed Hermione waking up in her bed, quickly checking that she had no extra bruises. Her chest hurt so much, but she couldn't go any where, she had to work; she had to keep Harry and Ron happy._

_Sighing, she tried to stand, but her legs gave in. She let out a groan and summoned her wand. She healed what she could and stumbled to the shower._

Severus gasped at all the bruises, scars and fresh wounds that covered her body. He didn't think that anything she had endured had been this bad. He tightened his grip on Hermione slightly and let one of his own tears fall down his cheek and get lost in her silky hair.

"Why didn't you tell me," he whispered wishing that he could have saved her from her pain.

Hermione just clung to Severus tighter as the noises from her last memory started.

~o~o~

_It was pitch black and Hermione was sat outside by the Black Lake. She was softly singing to herself. She didn't hear or see the too black figure approach her. It wasn't until one was stood either side of her that she noticed._

"_You filthy little mudblood."_

"_I'm sure no one will miss you."_

_After several stunners to the chest, Hermione was thrown into the freezing water, she slowly slipped into unconsciousness._

The memory faded and Hermione and Severus found themselves back in his study. Hermione started to cry even harder and Severus planted a kiss to the top of her head and held her close.

"Feel a little better now I know?"

"Yes," she whispered still trying to slow her tears.

To Be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A / N : Sorry if I haven't replied to reviews from the last chapter, I have only just got my internet back. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They really do brighten up my day. Enjoy!**_

* * *

-CHAPTER FOUR-

Consequences

Severus stormed out of his chambers and through the halls of the old castle searching for Minerva and Albus. They wanted proof of what happened; they would have it.

"Severus, what can we do for you?"

"Hermione showed me her memories of what those _boys_ did to her."

"We need to see them Severus."

"I know Albus, but you need to do something to stop them from hurting her any more."

"She has her own rooms."

"That's not enough. She still walks the corridors on her own and has classes with them."

"Until _I_ see the evidence, I cannot do anything Severus. I need for Hermione to show _me _what happened."

"She won't do that and you know it."

"Then there is nothing it can do. That is my final word on the matter."

Severus nodded stiffly and stormed out of the office back towards his chambers and Hermione.

"Severus," Hermione whispered when he came back into her bedroom. "Where did you go?"

"To speak to Albus."

"And what did the old coot have to say?"

"That there is nothing he can do about the boys unless _you_ show him your memories."

Hermione shook her head and the tears started up again. "I can't do Severus. I can't."

"I know love, you don't have to," Severus soothed Hermione and held her as she cried once more.

As Severus held Hermione while she slept, he let his thoughts wander. He never opened up to anyone, not even after the war had finished had he talked to anyone like he did Hermione. He frowned when he realised that he was starting to fall for the young woman in his arms. Sighing, he slid down in the bed and shut his eyes, thinking of ways that he could help Hermione, the first one that popped into his head was to talk to the two people that were hurting her so much.

~o~o~

"Mr Weasley, Mr Potter stay behind after class," Severus growled.

"Can I go to the lab please Sir?"

"Of course, Miss Granger." Severus nodded as she passed and turned his attention to the lads in front of him.

"You wanted to speak to us, Professor?"

"Yes, Potter." Severus walked 'round the other side of the desk and leaned against it. "I want to know _why_ you have been hurting Miss Granger."

"Who told you?" Ron spat.

"That is none of your business. Now _why_?"

"Because she wouldn't do what we wanted."

"She stuck with the both of you through _every thing_ and you treat her like a house-elf." The boys nodded. "Be warned that if I find out you have hurt her again, you'll have me to deal with, and I won't just be talking." Both boys gulped and Severus smirked. "Out, now!"

Harry and Ron quickly ran from the room, slamming the door behind them.

Hermione slowly came from the back door and stood in front of Severus. "What did you say to them?"

"Let's just say that they won't be hurting you any time soon." Severus smiled and brought Hermione into a hug. "I want you to promise me that you will come straight to me, no matter the time if they so much as bush past you."

"I promise Sev." Hermione put her arms around his waist and closed her eyes. "Thanks Sev."

"Whatever for?"

"The hug."

"Any time love."

Hermione pulled back a little. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"I'm not sure, it just slips. I'll stop."

"No, don't; I like it." Hermione smiled, kissed Severus' cheek and walked back to the private lab to carry on with brewing her potion.

~o~o~

Once again, Hermione found herself in the hospital wing, this time though, she had no idea why she was there or how she got there. All she knew was that her head hurt and someone was holding her hand.

"Hermione," Severus whispered.

"Severus?"

"It's me love. How're you feeling?"

"My head hurts. How did I get here? What happened?"

"I brought you here when I found you unconscious and bleeding in an empty classroom. I can only guess that Potter and Weasley hurt you again." A tear slid down Hermione's cheek. "Don't cry love, I'm here." Severus kissed her forehead and held her close as she started to cry.

"Hermione, how are you?" Minerva asked as she came bustling in with Albus as her heels.

"Aching."

"Miss Granger, I want you to stay with Severus at all times. I'll have your work sent to you and if you need any help, contact the Professor and they will come to you and give you a private lesson."

"Okay," she whispered.

It was only a week before the summer holiday and the sudden realisation that she had no where to go dawned on her. And she started to sob.

"What is it love?"

"I've got no where to stay over the summer," she whispered.

"You can stay with me, if you want," Severus whispered into her ear as he hugged her.

"I'd like that," she whispered back and kissed his cheek.

To Be Continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

**_A / N : Sorry for the late posting this weeks guys, went back to school Monday and already the coursework is starting to mount up :-(  
_**

* * *

-CHAPTER FIVE-

Summer

Hermione walked up to Severus and hugged him.

"What's wrong love?"

"Just tired."

"Do you want to go to Spinner's end now?"

"Sure. I'll just get my bag."

"No, don't move." Severus summoned Hermione's bag from her room, shrank it and put it in his pocket with his own shrunken case.

"Hold on tight."

Five minutes later and Hermione was sat on the floor of the bathroom, calming her stomach. Severus was holding her close and rubbing her back.

"I didn't realise you didn't like side-along apperation."

"I have the same reaction to port-keys." Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to Severus' chest. "I feel much better now though."

"Glad to hear it." Severus smiled and held her. "Fancy a tour of the house?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. You can show me my room tonight and I take it the living room is also the library and study."

"Yes. The kitchen is next to that and the dining room next to that. There are two rooms upstairs, both next to each other with a shared bathroom. There is a potions lab down in the basement and another empty room upstairs. That's about it."

"It's small, but I like it. It's cosy."

"I've never like this house, it hold bad memories. I just can't bring myself to get rid of it."

"Perhaps we could make good memories?" '_where did that come from_' Hermione thought.

"Of just the two of us?" Hermione nodded. "Sounds good; where do you want to start?"

"Reading together by the fire."

Severus stood with Hermione still in his arms and sat down on the living room sofa. For hours, Hermione sat in Severus' lap, the both of them reading. Hermione felt so safe and at home in his arms. And Severus felt loved and wanted. He was relaxed and felt like this was where he belonged. Hermione sighed as she saw Severus smile, _'This is where I belong'_ Hermione thought happily as she leaned back into Severus and closed her eyes, slipping into a world of dreams where she and Severus were together with a daughter. She so wished that one day that would come true.

Over the next few days and weeks, Hermione and Severus spent more and more time together. Hermione had taken to brewing with Severus in his lab and Severus had taken to reading to Hermione in front of the fire. They would curl up together on the sofa and talk for hours and hours on end; about everything and nothing.

One evening, Hermione was sat on Severus' lap enjoying the feeling on Severus holding her and rubbing her back. It had been a long day full of meetings and work. They hadn't had much if any time together to do any thing. Hermione was stressed and was glad when Severus picked her up and held her without her having to ask. In truth, Severus wanted nothing more than to hold Hermione in his arms. He had started to grow to like have her next to him and having her lean into him every time he touched her. There was a funny feeling in his chest; kind of like what he used to feel for Lily, but different. It was stronger, more pleasant a feeling. He smiled to himself when he felt Hermione's soft breathing as she drifted to sleep in his arms again. Usually, he would put her in her own bed in the guest room and go to bed himself after watching her for a while. This time, he thought about what he could do to keep her happy at the same time as staying with her. After a few moment of intense thinking, he decided he would just take her to his bed with him, they would both be fully clothed and he prayed to Merlin that she wouldn't freak out when she woke up.

Completely against everything that Severus thought would happen that morning, when Hermione woke up next to him, she curled up against his side and sighed smiling.

"Morning Sev," she whispered sleepily.

"Morning Hermione."

Hermione could tell that Severus was stiff and wasn't too sure on what to do so she whispered, "Calm down Severus, I'm not going to push you away or anything."

"Really?"

"Yes. I quite like being in your arms." Hermione smiled and snuggled even closer, if that was at all possible and she sighed once more as she felt Severus' arms tighten around her.

"I'm glad because I quite like having you there."

A comforting silence set over the couple as they continued to lie in the bed together for another few hours, just enjoying being so close to each other.

That day and many afterwards were spent in the same manner; doing everything together in a sometimes stretched silence. Neither knew exactly how to act around the other and both were getting frustrated with the tense atmosphere that seemed to settle over them more and more when they were alone together. Hermione had taken to sleeping in Severus' bed with him every night, but neither thought of the feelings that were slowly growing, climbing the ladder to love.

The weeks passed quickly and soon there was only two weeks left before they had to go back to Hogwarts.

One morning, Hermione was sat in front of the fire in the living room while Severus was in the kitchen fixing up some breakfast for the both of them. A large post owl flew through the open window and landed in front of Hermione. She frowned before taking the two letters attached to it.

Carefully, she opened the first one that was addressed to her:

_Hermione,_

_ We've told my mother what you truly are ... a slag. She wasn't very happy when she found out how you have been treating us. She was shouting and swearing about you for days and when our letters were sent back unopened we joined in. You're a bitch and don't deserve to walk this earth._

The letter ended suddenly and a bottled rolled out into her lap. She dropped the letter on the floor and put the vial on top of it.

She looked at the other letter that had arrived with it and groaned; she recognised the hand writing to be that of Molly Weasley's. Deciding that it would be better to read what she had to say and be done with it rather than sit and dwell on it.

_I'm disguited by the way you have been treating my boys. I don't want you to go any where near them._

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Hermione whispered, a little too soon, as the paper burst into flames and burnt her hands.

Hermione screamed at the pain and Severus came running in. He sat next to her on the floor and pulled her into his lap.

"What's happened?" Hermione just held out her hand. "These are pretty bad love, how did you get them?"

"Molly Weasley," Hermione sobbed.

Sighing, Severus gritted his teeth and healed her burns. Once he was done he kissed both palms and held her close, soothing her. Once he had calmed he, he glanced around the floor where Hermione had been sitting and noticed a vial of dark green liquid sitting atop a letter.

"What's that?" Severus asked, pointed at the vial.

"I don't know. Harry and Ron sent it me after sending a letter that said I don't deserve to walk on the earth. I haven't touched it." Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, she was tired and wanted to sleep, even though it was still morning.

"I'll test it later."

"Don't drink it."

"I won't love, I promise."

"Good, I know what you're like." Hermione smiled weakly, her eyes still closed.

"Rest love."

"But I don't want to."

"I'm not going any where," Severus whispered before kissing her forehead.

That afternoon, Hermione sat curled up in what was now their bed reading. Severus had gone to his lab with the vial when she had awoken and told her to stay away from the basement, not wanting her to get harmed. Hermione was thinking of the handsome man and smiled as she realised that she no longer just saw him as a friend, but as something more.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Severus sitting next to her and bringing her into his arms.

"How are you feeling love?"

"My hands are still a little sore, but I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you find out what was in the bottle?"

Severus nodded. "Poison."

Hermione swallowed and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Severus whispered soothing words in her ear and she let the tears fall. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed. Severus rubbed her back and whispered to her. Once she had calmed again, she looked up at Severus and smiled lightly, oh how she wanted to kiss those lips.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded.

Slowly, the gap between them was shortened and then closed. Their lips met and moved in harmony. Hermione put her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, their tongues exploring. They broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great. Smiling, Hermione rested her head on Severus' chest and Severus held her tightly to him, his lips resting on top of her head.

"I guess that means you've been calling me 'love' for a reason," Hermione whispered.

"I guess." Severus paused, not knowing what to say. "Are you sure about this Hermione? I'm not sure what to do any more."

"Yes. I want nothing more than to be with you and I'm not sure what to do neither, we'll just go with the flow and figure it out later."

Severus nodded and they kissed briefly before Severus took Hermione out to dinner at her favourite restaurant.

The night before they were due back to Hogwarts, Hermione was curled up to Severus in bed drifting off into a peaceful slumber full of dreams of her love and the little girl that she wanted with Severus. Neither would ever had guessed that that night her nightmares started by Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley would start up again that night. Hermione woke screaming several times in the night and she was so very glad that Severus was there for her, holding her while she cried herself back to sleep. Hermione was dreading having to sleep in a separate bed when they arrived at Hogwarts the next morning.

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

_**A / N : Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! They really do make my day. Just a short warning ... there IS mention of suicide in this chapter (only briefly though). You've been warned... Now, on with the show, er, I mean; on with the story!**_

* * *

-CHAPTER SIX-

Solution

It had been a month since Hermione and Severus arrived back at the castle, and Hermione was getting more and more exhausted by the day. Yes, she still had to stay with Severus during the day when she wasn't in lessons and she had allowed Severus to place a tracking charm on her so that he knew where she was at all times. She felt safer knowing that he would be able to come to her at the click of his fingers.

Now though, she was sat with Minerva in her chambers drinking tea and talking about their summers and what they would be doing for Christmas.

"Severus has asked me to move in with him."

"What?"

"Severus has asked me to move in with him."

"Why?"

"We're in love, Minerva."

"Are you in a relationship with Severus?"

Hermione nodded. "Is that a problem?"

Minerva shook her head. "You're of age, the school rule on relationships doesn't apply. But, please be discreet."

"You hadn't found out until I told you."

"Good point."

Hermione quickly moved the subject away from her love life and on to other things. She and Minerva were like mother and daughter and always made sure they had time for the other when they needed it, or wanted it for that matter. Hermione knew that Severus didn't want anyone to know about them, but she didn't feel comfortable without Minerva knowing. She had spoken to Severus and he said that he didn't mind, he just didn't want the whole world knowing just yet.

Another month passed and Hermione had given up on sleeping. She had started wearing a glamour whenever she wasn't in her own rooms and she spent as much time as possible on her own. Severus had started to get increasingly worried. Hermione had stopped spending time with him and she had been spending more and more time in her own rooms. He didn't know what to do, so, one night he went to Hermione's room to talk to her, to find out how he could help.

"Hermione," he whispered when he let himself in when she didn't answer her door.

"Go away," she sobbed from her bedroom.

"Talk to me, love."

"Go away."

"I'm not going any where." Severus sat on the edge of the bed and Hermione flinched causing Severus to draw away.

Hermione sobbed and decided that she felt a little better with Severus with her and turned over, burying her face in his stomach as he pillowed her head with his thighs.

For hours they sat like that, together. Hermione tried and tried to stop the tears that fell, but she was just so tired. Severus rubbed her back and whispered to her. He didn't know what else to do. In all the time that they had spent together, Hermione had never been like this. So, Severus continued to whisper and comfort her as best he could, eventually, Hermione stopped crying and looked up at her lover.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Severus smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Now, tell me what's wrong," Severus whispered, not wanting to cause her to cry again.

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. She nodded before turning away from Severus. "The nightmares have started again. Every night since we returned; I can't sleep, can't eat. I've tried everything and nothing works." A few tears fell again.

"You're coming back to my rooms. I'll speak to Minerva. The only thing that stopped them was staying with me, right?" Hermione nodded.

Over the next weeks Hermione slept as much as she could in the arms of her lover. There were nights were Severus couldn't be with her so she was on her own. Those were the nights where she would be on her own and the nightmare would return. One night, not so long before the Christmas break, Severus came home to find Hermione curled up in front of the now empty fireplace shaking and crying. Immediately he picked her up and took her to their bed. He held her as she cried, trying to sooth her.

"Severus," she whispered.

"I'm here love. I'm here."

Hermione tightened her grip. "I can't do this any more. Walk around the castle like nothing's wrong; like nothing has changed. I can't sleep any more, even when I'm with you. I close my eyes and see everything that happened. I can't do it anymore Severus I just can't." Hermione stood and went to the locked cupboard in the bathroom where she knew held the poison that the boys had sent her that summer.

Severus rushed over and brought her back into his arms. They sank to the floor and Severus whispered his love to her. He too let a few tears slip down his cheeks.

"You do that and I'm doing it too love. I can't live without you. I'll sort this. Please, I'm begging don't do it."

Hermione let her hand drop and the vial rolled across the floor.

"Save me Severus."

"Always love, always."

The next day, Hermione was called to Minerva's office.

"Hermione dear, come and sit down."

Hermione sat down next to Severus and lent into him. Severus pressed a kiss to her head and she relaxed slightly, but not much as she noticed the strict mask Minerva had put on.

"Hermione, Severus has told me what has been happening, not just between you and Mr Potter and Mr Weasley but also you and himself. Now I completely understand everything. Severus told me what you were like yesterday and all I need to hear from you is what happened."

"But Albus said you needed proof."

"I'm not Albus."

Hermione snuggled close to Severus and started telling the Headmistress what had been going on since the beginning of her sixth year. When she had finished, she had her head buried in Severus' chest and Minerva had silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Please believe me Hermione, if I had listened to Severus instead of Albus before, then I would have done something about this much, much sooner than this."

"I know Minerva." Hermione hugged the woman she saw as a mother before going back to the safety of Severus' arms.

That night Gryffindor was short two boys. That night Hermione officially moved in with Severus. And that night Albus finally gave in to the fact that his wife was more than capable at looking after the school and students.

To Be Continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

_**A / N : I'm soo sorry for posting this so very late. I've just started A-Levels and have had no free time to post. Now Though, here is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone that has stuck with this one =-)  
I do have a couple more in the works, but not sure when they shall be posted ... Watch This Space ... Carefully ...  
Enjoy! **_

* * *

-CHAPTER SEVEN-

Life afterwards

_Three years later_

**Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter**

Both of the monsters that hurt Hermione so very bad ended up getting disowned by their families one year after being expelled from Hogwarts as the truth of what happened to Hermione came out. In a desperate attempt to get back into their families, the pair went to Dermstrang and took their NEWTs, receiving just enough grades so they could get into The Ministry to become Aurors. But that didn't impress any one and to the day, both are living together in a small tatty flat with no woman on their arms.

**Hermione Granger and Severus Snape**

Just six months after Hermione graduated from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry with straight 'O's she and Severus got married on the grounds of McGonagall Manor where they now resided with Minerva and Albus. Although not tradition, Minerva gave Hermione away to Severus as her own parents had passed away just days before the wedding; their photos stood on a table at the front so Hermione knew they were there in spirit and memory.

Now, three years on, Hermione wrote fiction books from home and looked after their daughter Athena Minerva Snape who had her father's eyes, her mother's brown but straight hair and her mother's features. She was just as much a bookworm than both her parents and grandparents were. She was now two years old and was already showing a strong magical ability. Severus ran his own potions company, with just him as a brewer so he often spent time away, but he loved Hermione with all that he was and his daughter was the world for him. Every spare moment of the day was spent with Athena (if she wasn't reading with Minerva) and then every spare moment of the evening was spent with his wife.

After all those years of fighting and hanging on to life by a thread, Hermione had finally found happiness. She had a loving husband who had comforted, healed and loved her right from the beginning; a daughter who she held close to her heart and would always protect and teach; and a mother and father that looked after her when Severus wasn't around to do so. Her family was everything she had ever wished for.

She was comforted, healed and now loved and she was the happiest person alive.

_Finis_


End file.
